


The Spirit Of Halloween

by nickwritesstuff



Series: Kleinsen~ [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Arguing, Crushes, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickwritesstuff/pseuds/nickwritesstuff
Summary: Ah, Halloween. Eating candy, stealing booze from his mother's liquor cabinet... Jared was ready to celebrate the holiday like every other year. Except this time his friends wanted to celebrate with him, so he invited them over. What could go wrong?





	The Spirit Of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Kleinsen fic, woo!  
> So I had this idea, and I know it's not Halloween, but eh, I had to write it.  
> Also, Nightmare Before Christmas is a Halloween movie, fight me.  
> So it's weird. The things that happened in the musical kinda happened here too, but instead of tearing them apart, they became friends. So yes, Connor is dead, and yes, Evan did date Zoe for a few weeks before breaking up.  
> English is not my native language, so sorry if there are mistakes or grammatical errors. Enjoy!:)

Halloween has always been Jared's favourite holiday. He loved the smell of pumpkins and cinnamon, and of course decorating everything in spiderwebs. He had an embarrassing phase when he went to Halloween parties for about 3 years before he realised he hated them. He just wanted to stay home, eat candy, and enjoy the quiet loneliness of the house. You see, Jared's mom was never home at Halloween. She had to work, it was some kind of annual conference, Jared didn't really care. He could stay in, and watch scary movies until he passed out on the couch. It was perfect.

This year however was different. Because this year he actually had friends who wanted to celebrate Halloween with him. And he obviously offered they could "party" in his house, because he'd rather explain the missing booze to his mother, if the other choice was partying in a stranger's house. They all agreed.

When October 31st finally came, they were inside the Kleinmans' living room. Jared borrowed some vodka from the liquor cabinet, and he bought orange juice, because he knew Evan hated alcohol. Zoe immediately poured herself a glass of... something she brought, offering some to the others who just shook their heads. As Jared expected, Evan and Alana stuck with the juice, sitting on the couch... Way too close to each other.

He didn't know why, (it was probably the vodka he'd been drinking since the others arrived,) but he hopped on the couch between the two anti-alcoholics. Okay, he kinda fall onto Evan, but it's not important.

"How's it goin'?" he grinned, throwing his arms around his friends' shoulders.

"I can't believe you're already drunk." Alana laughed, carefully slipping away from the awkward half-hug. "I'm gonna go, see if Zoe's still alive."

They all looked at Zoe, who was hugging an empty bottle of alcohol under the dining table.

"I wouldn't count on it, but good luck." Jared laughed, still sitting in Evan's lap, and still hugging the taller boy.

"They're cute together." Evan smiled as Alana approached Zoe.

"What do you mean?" Jared blinked, looking at the girls.

"Don't tell me you didn't know about their crushes on each other." Evan laughed quietly. "It's so obvious."

Jared crunched his nose, thinking back to the time when Zoe said "I could kiss you" to Alana, making her start to play with a bracelet, avoiding any eye contact. Or when Alana bought Zoe a latte, and Zoe flipped out when she realized Alana knew how she likes her coffee.

"Holy shit, I ship it." he mumbled, making Evan laugh. He didn't even realize how close they were until he looked up at the other boy's eyes.

"I wanna watch a movie." he said way too loudly, jumping up from Evan's lap. Alana was trying to make Zoe drink some water, but to this, her eyes lit up.

"Let's watch It! With the clown!" she grinned. Jared saw Evan flinch.

"Blair Witch Project." Zoe rolled her eyes, finally letting go of the bottle. Evan started to get dangerously pale.

"Why don't we watch Nightmare Before Christmas?" Jared offered, earning a grunt from the girls.

"That's a Christmas movie though." Evan shrugged, and Jared _very_ _ _slowly__ turned around to face him.

"What'd you just say?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I said it's a Christmas movie?" Evan furrowed his brows. "You can't seriously think it's a Halloween movie."

"The main character is a fucking pumpkin king, how is it ** **not**** a Halloween movie?" Jared laughed, crossing his arms, and stepping closer to Evan.

"He stole Christmas!" Evan stood up from the couch, slightly leaning forward. "He's basically the Grinch!"

"The movie is by Tim fucking Burton, who's famous for his Halloween movies!" Jared stepped even closer.

"Yeah, well-" Evan's train of thought seemingly stopped, and Jared immediately noticed why. They were standing only a few inches apart, their faces way too close, and...

Jared literally jumped back, like he'd been burned. He could feel he was blushing, but tried to hide it with a laugh. The awkwardness in the air was thick as the boys were looking at each other.

"I... I gotta go to the bathroom." Evan's voice was weak, but clearly audible. He quickly walked out of the room, leaving Jared alone with the girls.

"Um... Why don't you make some popcorn? It's on the top shelf." Jared asked Alana before he stumbled out of the room, trying to find Evan. It was pretty easy actually, he just had to follow the way too fast breathing that led him to the bathroom.

"Evan?" he knocked gently on the door. A quiet whimper confirmed his suspicions: Evan was probably having a panic attack, and Jared couldn't help until the other boy opened the door. "Hey, it's okay. Could you please open the door?"

...

Well, it was certainly worth a try.

"Okay, you don't have to. Just... Try to breathe with me. Evan?" Jared put his hand on the door. "Breathe in..."

It was a lot harder to do this when a door separated them, but he had to do something. He knew Evan liked to be held when he was having a panic attack. Jared always found this weird, but it was the only time he could hug Evan, so he didn't question it.

After a few minutes, the door slowly opened, revealing Evan's tear stained face. Jared didn't dare to move closer, but he did open his arms. Evan noticed the silent invitation, and he stepped closer, burying his face into the crook of Jared's neck. Jared started stroking the taller boy's hair, and even though the hug was awkward, it felt right.

"You're a lot nicer when you're drunk." Evan said after a few minutes, slowly letting go of Jared.

"Eh, only when I'm with you." Jared laughed. "Alana hates me when I'm drunk."

"What, why?" Evan smiled, wiping the tears off of his face. "When did she even see you drunk?"

"She only heard me." the shorter boy grinned. "It was around 2AM, and I called her and started whining..."

He stopped himself before he said too much. He remembered that time, and it took Alana an hour to make him stop crying about how Evan will never love him back. He definitely didn't want Evan to know this.

"Anyways, you're a jerk." he said instead, smiling playfully. "I'm trying to help you by choosing a not scary Halloween movie, and you say it's for Christmas, I swear to fuck..."

"Wait, you wanted to watch Nightmare Before Christmas because of me?" Evan's eyes widened, blushing slightly. Damn, he looked adorable like that. Jared smiled weakly as he looked at the other boy. His eyes were shining and slightly red because of the crying. The blush that woke up the butterflies in Jared's stomach slowly started to creep down Evan's neck. His hair was a blond mess, he probably ran his hands through it numerous times.

"Yes, you idiot." Jared rolled his eyes, snapping out of his daily ' _fuck_ _, Evan's_ _hot_ ' realization. He noticed a new tear forming in Evan's eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You're not actually an idiot, I'm sorry, please don't cry."

That only made things worse; Evan was full on crying in front of Jared, and he had no idea what to do.

"Sorry, it's just..." Evan started after a few seconds that felt like an eternity. "Nobody ever cares about how I feel, and... It's nice."

Jared felt the urge to hug the blond boy, and for once he listened to it. As he wrapped his hands around Evan for the second time this day, he could hear Evan's breath hitch.

"The next time you feel... You feel like nobody cares, or anything like that, you tell me." he said seriously, pulling slightly away from Evan so he could talk normally.

"You won't even remember this." Evan laughed awkwardly. "Based on the amount of vodka you've drank."

"Bitch, even if I forget - which I won't -, tell me." Jared shook his head, gripping Evan's upper arm. "I care about you even when I'm sober."

If Evan were a cartoon character, his eyes would've popped out of their sockets. The thought made Jared chuckle.

"Okay, you drank way too much. Come on, let's-" he started, but Jared stopped him with a genius idea.

"Let's make sure I'll remember, m'kay?" he grinned, and before he could change his mind, he pulled Evan into a kiss.

Holy. Shit.

Evan's lips were chapped and salty, but as they started moving against Jared's mouth, the world seemed to stop existing around them. Nothing mattered, just the two of them. Just the fact Evan's hands found their way onto Jared's hips. Just the softness of Evan's hair as the shorter boy buried his hand into it. Just the lack of space between their bodies, the fact that they melted together, the way their bodies fitted like a glove...

Jared pulled back slowly, smiling at Evan.

"See, there's no way I'll ever forget this."

"Wha- why wouldn't you?" Evan's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Because..." Jared grinned, stepping back. "I'll never forget our first kiss."

"Our first?" Evan raised a brow. "Does this mean there'll be more?"

"I fucking hope so." Jared grinned, taking Evan's hand. "You ready to go back?"

Evan nodded, smiling at their joined hands. Jared pulled him back to the living room, finding the girls on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. They looked at their hands, and leaned forward at the same time.

"Who did it?" Zoe asked, hands on her knees.

"Who did what?" Evan asked, looking at Jared, who just shrugged.

"Who confessed first?" Alana sighed. Jared noticed her fingers were crossed.

"I swear to fuck, if you two made a bet about our love life..." Jared rolled his eyes, sitting down to the couch, pulling Evan with him.

"We're still waiting." Alana crossed her arms, looking at the boys.

"It was Jared, okay?" Evan sighed, blushing. Zoe groaned as Alana threw her hands up, laughing.

"Seriously, Evan, you could kiss me, but not Jared?" Zoe huffed, placing twenty dollars in Alana's hand.

"Why would you even bet on this?" Jared laughed, giving Alana a high five.

"Oh, shut up." Zoe laughed finally. "It's not my fault you two kept crying about each other to us."

"Aw, Evan, you didn't tell me that." Jared grinned, looking up at Evan.

"Sorry, next time you'll be the first one to know that I'm whining about my crush to my ex." Evan crunched his nose, making the other three laugh.

"So what about the movie?" Jared asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"We thought we could watch the Corpse Bride." Alana said, standing up. "I'll grab something to drink."

"Me too." Zoe followed her. As soon as they disappeared, Jared looked at Evan.

"So, when do you think Zoe will have the guts to ask Lana out?" he asked, playing with his friend's (boyfriend's?) hair.

"Excuse you, it's obvious Alana will ask Zoe out first." Evan laughed.

"15 bucks you're wrong." Jared stuck out his tongue.

"You're on." Evan laughed, capturing Jared's lips in a soft kiss. "How sober are you right now?"

"Pretty sober, why?" the shorter boy asked. Evan smiled, and Jared felt his heart skip a beat.

"Just checking." that made Jared roll his eyes, but he was smiling nonetheless. "By the way..."

"Yeah?" Jared's hand continued to stroke Evan's blond locks.

"Nevermind." Evan backed out, and Jared sighed. He knew Evan wanted to ask something, but he was... scared? Of Jared?

"You know you can ask anything, right?" he asked. He wanted Evan to feel safe around him, and he knew it'll take more time, but still.

"I know." Evan nodded. "I'm just scared of the answer."

"But if you never ask, you'll never know if your fear was valid." Jared shrugged, making Evan smile.

"Okay." Evan took a deep breath. "So... What are we exactly?" his voice was high and quiet, but Jared still heard it.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jared bit his lip. "Boyfriends?"

"Sounds good to me." Evan smiled, pulling Jared into a hug. The comfortable quietness of the room disappeared with a noise that came from the kitchen. It sounded like something fell down. The boys looked at each other, and ran into the kitchen, finding the girls in the middle of the room... Kissing.

The source of the noise was a plastic cup on the floor, next to Alana. Zoe was cupping her cheeks with both of her hands, and neither of them noticed the boys in the doorway, until...

"PAY UP, BITCH!" Jared yelled, quickly ending the girls' moment. Evan laughed, still shocked, as he handed fifteen dollars to Jared.

"Now who's the one betting on someone's love life?" Zoe grinned, letting go Alana's face. She picked up the cup from the ground, blushing.

"Come on, Jared, let's find the movie." Evan tugged on Jared's hand, and with that, they left the girls alone in the kitchen.

A few hours later as the movie ended, Jared looked around. Lana fell asleep in Zoe's lap, who was hugging her new girlfriend like her life depended on it, meanwhile Evan's head was resting on Jared's shoulder. He smiled as he curled his hand around Evan's waist, pulling him closer.

Halloween has always been Jared's favourite holiday, but from this year, it wasn't because of the sweet smell of pumpkins and cinnamon, nor the spooky decorations. Because after this year, he and Evan didn't only celebrate Halloween. They celebrated their anniversaries every single year, and when six years later Jared pulled out a ring on Halloween night, Evan said yes without a doubt. And as they were planning the wedding, the date was the first thing they agreed on.

Of course, Jared didn't know any of this as the credits of Corpse Bride ended. All he knew that he was in love, and that he was finally happy. So for the first time in months, Jared fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤ If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudos, if you hated it, please leave a comment so I can improve my writing skills.:)


End file.
